Veruca’s Tattletail Adventure
by Empv
Summary: Before Charlie and The Chocolate Factory Veruca took a peek one night to look at her presents to see what she got she discovered that she got a Tattletail the toy she wanted very badly but what she dosen’t know that Mama Tattletail is after her.
1. chapter 1

Christmas was near, and, it was a good time for Veruca to get comfortable on her favorite red coach to sit with a cup of cocoa and admire the tree. She'd always loved Christmas because Santa always brings her what she had asked for. This time, she couldn't think of anything to ask for.

While she was laying on her favorite red coach she clicked on the tv. It was on a commercial. The commercial showed. something called...Tattletail?

Veruca was confused. The commercial what it was. It looked adorable! The commercial said that she could do anything with it ! It looked like a normal toy. Without saying anything, Veruca became suspicious. Her family fortune was not for discussion. Her stuffed animal collection has so many in it.

Veruca still thought that the Tattletail is cute so she yelled out ,"Daddy! Can I get a Tattletail for Christmas,!?"


	2. Chapter 2:Please

Meanwhile At Dinner~

"Please,Daddy,please...", begged Veruca.

Mr.Salt turned around and faced Veruca,"Veruca, I haven't made a choice yet about this toy. It sounded weird the way you explained it to me." He sat down on his seat. Veruca sat next to him. Mr.Salt put a napkin on his lap. Veruca saw it so she tried to do the same. The servant passed the food around the table.

Mrs.Salt puts down the news paper she was reading at the table. "What's with this talk I'm hearing about a toy?", asked Mrs.Salt.

"Honey,our daughter wants something called a...Tattletalk.",Mr.Salt said to his wife. He mispronounced the toy's name. That made Veruca be filled with rage from head to toe!

Veruca turned to him yelling, "It is pronounced Tattletail!"

That made her father leaned back on his chair in silence. He was shocked at the way his daughter yelled at him.

"Veruca,that wasn't nice to yell at your father and if you keep yelling at him I think he won't give you that toy.", said Mrs.Salt as she took a small bite out of her food. which was a salad off from her fork. At first,Mr.Salt was confused on what his wife said. Then he understands,"Oh okay,Veruca first do your chores and I can buy you Tattletail as a reward for being a good girl.", said Mr.Salt.

"Yaaay!", screamed Veruca as she jumps out of her seat to hug her father shouting "Thank you Daddy! Thank you Daddy!" As her father puts his arms around his daughter.

"Anyway how hard can chores be?", said Veruca.


	3. Chapter 3:Still No Toy

Veruca did every chore she could. She made her bed, cleaned the floors, and picked up stuff. She did all the chores so that she could to earn her Tattletail. No Tattletail came. Now she was in her pajamas while her father is putting her to bed.

"How come there is still no toy? After everything I did, there's still no toy?!",shouted Veruca in anger. Veruca hopped on her bed. Her father helped her pull the covers up.

"Veruca, I never lie to you. You know that.", said Mr.Salt sweetly.

"Then ,how come there's no toy?", asked Veruca feeling bummed.

"Well, here's a little hint...", began Mr.Salt. Before he said it,he leaned forward and kiss Veruca on the forehead. "Wait until Christmas Day.", he ,also,said. He got up,and, turned off the lights and walked out of the room. After Mr.Salt was gone, Veruca had was one eye open.

"He must be hiding it, isnt he?", she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4:Present

A few minutes passed, Veruca finally was asleep. Veruca couldn't believe that her father would hide something. She couldn't wait any longer for Christmas Day. In order to receive the toy. She decided to get out of bed and look for the toy that should be coming today.

. She knew that she might get in trouble for this. The few minutes passed by it,seems that her parents weren't awake ,so when she finally found where the present was hidden in the basement her family.used the basement was. It was cold and dark like a cave but she was able to see when she found the present. When she opened the present she could see little purple ears peeking out of the present. Veruca started to have a big wide smile on her face, it was the toy she wanted it was...Tattletail! She felt like she would scream in happiness, but, she wont because it would wake her parents.

"Tattletail that's me!", the toy said in excitement. Veruca giggled at that cause she thought it sounded cute.

"Give me a treat!", screeched Tattletail.

Veruca stopped giggling and stared at the Tattletail,blankly, and watched as the Tattletail looked up at her and moved, it's two shiny purple ears then looked down at his stomach.

Veruca headed up to the kitchen to go to the fridge and found her father's leftover salad, so, she gave some of it to the toy ,Tattletail

It was wolfed down really fast , Veruca could ever imagine as Tattletail was done Veruca picked the toy up.

"Your a fast eater aren't you."whispered Veruca softly. She hugged and Tattletail starts purring,then says "Brush me!",!Tattletail meant she could see it's fur messed up a little from being in the box. So, she walked into her bedroom quietly. Veruca looked for the hairbrush she used every time like when she wakes up in the morning. She decided to brush her hair but instead of brushing it for herself, she brushes it for Tattletail. While brushing Tattletail,who was giggling,like he was enjoying it! Veruca giggled softly at it as she looked down at it and Tattletail looking up at her with a big smile on his face as she continued to brush. Veruca heard Tattletail beginning to yawn, "Me tired." .

She could tell that he was done. She let her brush his fur so she puts the hairbrush on the nightstand so she can remember to where it is. She put it in after putting Tattletail back. After putting Tattletail back on her way to her room, she heard Ring!Ring! It was the phone in the other room that left Veruca in confusion. She knew her father was in the nut business. He got calls every morning from his job. But why, at night, does he have have to start his job at night ? Should she answer it? Veruca was about to reach for the phone,but,stopped.She thought about it, it might be for her Dad. She walked away from it to her room,got into bed, .and slept like she was still asleep like nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5:Time To Wake Up

The sun was shinning in Veruca's room, Veruca was still sound asleep in her bed. She sprung awake to the sound of knocking at her door.

"Veruca,rise and shine.", said the voice of one of her servants, which was male, said.

She got out of bed and opened the door.

"Good morning, William.", she said politely to the male servant.

"Good morning, Veruca. Your parents are already in the dining room waiting to have breakfast with you.", said William.

Veruca responded with a nod, as William started to lead her to the dining room.

In the dining room~

Everybody is at the table enjoying a nice fresh batch of pancakes.

"So, Veruca, did you get a good nights rest?", asked Mr.Salt.

He reached for his tea. Veruca put down her fork that has a slice of pancake on it, she took a deep breath in and out. She doesn't want to tell her Daddy that she seeking to find where her Tattletail present was hidden. He might either punish her or find another place for her not to find it.

"Yes I had a wonderful rest Daddy.", she lied.

"Good,I'm glad to here that.", he said as he finished slurping his tea. It definitely

making Veruca do a slight chuckle, the family continued their day. Veruca acted like nothing had happened last nigh, like everything was normal.


	6. Chapter 6:Tattletail In Washing Machine

The Next Night~

Veruca was trying to get some rest. She heard weird sounds that kept her tossing and turning at night. She could not sleep. Finally, when she had enough, she went to see where the noise was coming from- it sounded like it was coming from the basement! Veruca went down to the basement following the noise that led her to the washing machine! It was odd how was the washing machine on this late at night. Did her parents have laundry inside? Had they forgotten to turn the washing machine off? Veruca had to check it out,so, she peeked through the glass. Was something purple and furry?

"Is that Tattletail!?", she thought in shock. She quickly turned off the washing machine and opened the door. It truly was Tattletail! So,she picked him up and shook him a couple a times to see if he was alright.

"Me dizzy.", it said.

Veruca took a big sigh,

"He's okay.",she said to herself.

Tattletail started saying something in a disorder voice, "Oh uh."

The way it went meant i the battery needed to be charged. Veruca understood it and ran to it's box to find the charger. It comes with it. Then she plugged it in to charge. Tattletail took about a few minutes until it was done.

This gave Veruca the chance to put Tattletail back in the box. Suddenly, it shouted out,"Let's play a game!"

Veruca felt a little weird. Alright, a little game won't hurt right? So,Veruca found a old vase that her family hadn't used in a long time.

"This is something we can do for fun, right?",asked Veruca. She put the vase down for Tattletail while holding him in her right arm. Accidentally the hit that the vase took broke it into a million pieces. This made the lights to the basement flicker off and on. Veruca was really terrified on what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7:Red Eyes

Veruca looked around for a sign of hope. She saw a glowing flashlight nearby..

"Oh thank god.", she thought to herself.

She quickly ran to get the flashlight. She started to shake it to see if it would turn on. She shook,shook and shook..until it finally turned on. Now she could use it to see if she's coming or going.

She walked around for a little bit to see if she could find the light switch. She saw further away, glowing red eyes!

"What the heck?", she said as she tried to look closely.

All of a sudden.. the lights flicker back on!

Then, she realized the red glowing eyes turned out not to be there at all. She wrapped Tattletail back up in his box and went right to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:The Next Day

The Next Day~

Mr.Salt was driving Veruca to school in their beautiful black limo. Veruca was dressed up in her school clothes while her Dad was focusing his eyes on the road. Veruca still didn't want her Dad to know she's been playing with Tattletail. She kind of wanted to tell him what's been going on.

"Daddy.",began Veruca.

Mr.Salt lifted one eyebrow up by the sound of Veruca's voice,

"Yes?",he asked.

He was curious to hear what his daughter had to say.

"W-when you were growing up, did your toys behave strangely?",asked Veruca.

Mr.Salt was silent. He could not have believed that Veruca would ask him a question like that. His obsession throughout his life was his bad memories of his childhood. His mother died from cancer. His father blamed his mother's death on him. Mr.Salt was physically and emotionally abused. He had not wanted his daughter to grow up and have feelings like that. He promised to himself he would do better then his own father did.

"Oh Veruca, when I was your age, I never really celebrated Christmas as you did. When I was growing up, I wish I had a answer but I couldn't..." ,shared Mr.Salt. He continued focused on driving Veruca silently but she could tell by the look on her father that he felt saddened amd that made her feel bad for him.

The moment where they stopped infront of the school Veruca stepped out of the limo and into the school with no question whatsoever why Tattletail is acting strangely.


	9. Chapter 9:The Sound Of Grinding

In The Middle Of The Night~

Veruca was tossing and turning in her bed. The sound of grinding noise! She didn't want to get up after what happened the other night with Tattletail. She was pretty sure it was Tattletail again!

This time Tattletail was probably getting into more trouble...she hoped maybe somebody left the coffee machine on and forgot to turn it off. She truly hoped so...she continued to toss and turn. The noises began to become louder and louder. She screamed into her pillow. Veruca tossed her pillow across the room to get up to see where the noise was coming from,

"This better be good...",she mumbled under her breath.

She grabbed a flashlight to shine the way.


	10. Chapter 10:Brown Tattletail

Veruca looked around the house to see where the grinding noise was coming from. Then she realized it was coming from the basement? She,at first, wondered what was happening .

Tattletail was getting into more trouble! She went downstairs into the basement,trying to detect where the noise was coming from. She saw something in the distance. It looked like a Tattletail...but not the Tattletail she thought. It looked bigger!

Veruca comes close to it. It turned that it was a big brown Tattletail,and, next to it was a tape recorder.

"Does it want me to put the recorder inside?",thought Veruca to herself.

She waited to see and to find out for herself.


	11. Chapter 11:Story Time

Veruca picked up the tape recorder and placed it carefully into the slide. At first, she had trouble getting it in. Veruca didn't want to accidentally drop her flashlight, that would make too much noise. It would wake her parents !

She finally got the recorder in. The big brown Tattletail was spinning its head around, as noise begins to play a bit,

"The children thought Mama would never find them as long as she couldn't see them...", she began.

Veruca was silent,for a moment.

"Okay she's telling a story, now what?",she thought to herself.

She sat down to listen to the story.

"But Mama could still hear the children. The pitter,patter of their little feet led Mama right to them.",continued Mama Tattletail.

Veruca, at first, thought the beginning of the story was kinda cute. Something seemed a bit odd as Mama Tattletail continued to tell the story,

"Then Mama found the children, every LAST one, and, put them right back to bed", finished Mama Tattletail.

Veruca's eyes widened. The beginning was cute, but the ending and the tone of Mama's voice on how she ended it was, harsh for some reason.

Veruca's attention quickly to the noise upstairs. Everyone heard glass shattering, then giggling. Veruca started to sweat. She could recognize that giggling anywhere.

Its Tattletail!

She got up to check it out.

Mama Tattletail was by herself when Veruca left.

Mama Tattletail's eyes turned from the brownish eyes she usually had- to somewhat red...


	12. Chapter 12:Where’s Mama?

As soon as Veruca got upstairs, she could see Tattletail on the ground in the living room underneath a pile of mess.

"Tattletail, come on.",groaned Veruca to herself.

Tattletail continued to giggle. Veruca came to the pile to pick up Tattletail and to bring him into his book.

Tattletail said, "Show me Mama!"

Veruca was at first confused on who was the Mama ?

"Maybe it's that brown Tattletail from before?",she thought to herself as she walked down to the basement.

Mama Tattletail left the mess that Tattletail made behind her. She thought maybe after bringing Tattletail to his mom she could clean up the mess afterwards.

The time that Veruca made it downstairs to the basement, she could tell the basement looked darker then before. Veruca tried to shake the flashlight even more to let it shine to help her see. As soon as she finally reached the spot on where Mama Tattletail was at somehow...she was gone!

"What the heck!",she almost shouted out.

"Where's Mama?",shouted Tattletail nervously.

That was the first time Veruca ever agreed with Tattletail, where is Mama?!?


	13. Chapter 13:Mama’s Here

Veruca tried to forget what happened. She tried to pack Tattletail up back into his box.

"Now, time to clean up Tattletail's mess.",she said

Veruca didn't even think about searching for Mama Tattletail. Besides,her father didn't get it for her anyway. How did it get here anyway?

Veruca reached the last step and into the living room to go clean up Tattletail's mess.until the lights start flicking off*that almost made Veruca's heart jumped until she heard a female yet disordered voice "Mama's here."


	14. Chapter 14:Go To Bed!

Veruca was shaking after she heard the disordered voice,

"Is it Mama Tattletail?",she thought to herself nervously.

She quickly looked around to see if there is any sign of her before trying to get to the mess that Tattletail made. After trying to clean up the mess, there was a bit of a flicker that made Veruca scream. After there was a sighting of glowing red eyes, the lights were flicking on and off.

After the flickering, there was no sign of who was behind the red eyes,

"Huh weird.",said Veruca.

She looked around to see if whoever that was turned out to be.

There was no sign of the person or thing.

"Okay...Veruca go to bed now!"she said to herself.

She ran to her bedroom as quick as she could. She hopped onto her bed, then fell straight asleep.


	15. Chapter 15:Did You Got Me Another Gift

In The Morning~

Mr.Salt drove his daughter all the way to school. Both of them not saying a word to each other as Veruca was looking out of the window trying to make sense of it. She didn't want to talk. After what happened the night before, made Mr.Salt a little concerned for Veruca. She was so quiet.

"Veruca,dear, is everything alright?",he asked.

"Oh..hehe.. I'm fine Daddy.",said Veruca.

She immediately turned her head towards her father. She let out a nervous laugh. Then,she tried to turn her head back to the window.

Her father said, "Veruca, it's okay if you wanna say something. I don't wanna see my daughter upset."

Her father's voice was kind and loving after all

Whenever she had a problem, Veruca would always go to him.

"Alright, um ,Daddy I have one question.",said Veruca.

"What is it sweetie?",asked Mr.Salt.

"Did you got me another present for Christmas?",asked Veruca.

Mr.Salt looked blankly at her at the question.

"No,you said you wanted Tattletail for Christmas.",he said.

"Huh,were you thinking about getting a second present?",asked Veruca.

Mr.Salt shook his head, "No,anyway, Veruca time to get out of the car, we're here.",said Mr.Salt.

Veruca wanted to ask more questions of her father. She didn't want to be late for school, so she got out of the car and ran to the school building.


	16. Chapter 16:Something Werid Is Happening

When Veruca got to school, she could see her two friends,Caroline and Amelia, waiting at the school gates. By the time Veruca saw her friends,she tried to smile and wave to them. The two friends waved back. Caroline knew that the smile was fake because the two of them knew each other too well.

Veruca is everything okay?",asked Caroline.

"Oh Caroline, everything is fine at home.", shrugged Veruca.

Caroline wasn't even sure if she was being honest. because to Caroline, Veruca's voice wasn't even all that happy. She didn't sound excited or friendly as usual.

"Veruca, I'm your friend, I mean...we're your friends, please tell us what's wrong.",said Caroline. Veruca got quiet, "Okay something weird is happening in my house. I'm not sure how you'll react.",shared Veruca.

Caroline and Amelia were silent, they had no idea what Veruca meant by saying, "something weird is going on".

The two of them looked at each other until the bell rang. This meant first period class had started.

"You have to explain it while we get to class, okay?",asked Caroline.

Veruca nodded as the three of them walked up the stairs to the school. The hallways were filled and the three of them walked to class.


End file.
